Twilight Saga: Mystic Falls
by LoveForHarryPotter
Summary: Bella used to be human but now she is sired to the worst of them all… Klaus! Whose side is she really on? Will she break the bond between her and her sire? Will she get the help she so desperatly desires? Or will she fall to the darkness? (Under construction)
1. Prologue

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything it all belongs to Stephanie Mayer and the producers of TVD!**_

Summary: Bella used to be human but now she is sired to the worst of them all… Klaus! Whose side is she really on? Will she break the bond between her and her sire? Alternatively, will she fall to the darkness?

_**Bella's POV**_

Klaus is in danger, must help Klaus. I bet your wondering how this happened huh? Well I have been asking myself the same question for days. All I remember before an immense amount of pain is some liquid substance being forced down my throat and then a sharp pain in my neck.

I woke up knowing i had to find her. I knew that if she couldn't help me, no-one could. I need to give her all of the information i know. Then i am going to drive a stake through my own heart!

If you are reading this story I am ever dead or looking for help more importantly, the doppelgangers help! That is right I need Elena's help.


	2. Coming home

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or TVD!**_

_**Bella's POV**_

I ran continuously hoping to get there in time. I passed the sign to mystic falls and sped up. I came to a stop in front of the MYSTIC GRILL. I could hear her laughing and joking with her friends inside. Moreover, I was about to ruin it. I took a deep breath and entered the building. I scanned the room taking in all possible exits and escape routes and that is when I saw him. He had deep lapis lazul eyes and long brown hair; he was drawing a cityscape of mystic falls. He was an amazing artist. I was snapped out of my trance by a soft gasp made by my target.

I spun around quickly enough to steady her before I was pulled out the door, down an alley and thrown into a wall.

"Damon STOP! She won't hurt me!" whisper-shouted Elena.


	3. HER SISTER!

_**Disclaimer**_: I do not own Twilight or TVD

Bella's POV

"How do you know that Elena? She could be one of Klaus' little followers," said Damon arrogantly. "I know this as she is my sister Damon so let her go!" screamed Elena. I heard a gasp and the sound of feet racing around to the alley we were in. I suddenly felt four sets of eyes staring at me as I began to struggle to breathe. They looked at me curiously but they all stayed quiet.

Before I could analyse them a bit more black spots began to appear in my eyes I was gracelessly dropped to the ground. I looked up in time to see Elena rush into me and begin bawling her eyes out. "Bella! Oh, my god I thought you were dead as you never called, emailed or texted. Do you have any idea of how worried I was?" whispered Elena quietly through her sobbing. "I'm so sorry Elle but if I did they would have found out you were here." I whispered.

After being greeted in silence, I looked up and saw the grim face on my sister. "I'm too late, aren't I?" I whisper looking around. Elena nodded, her eyes shining with unshed tears. "Who's gone?" I whispered. "Jenna, Jewels, Greta and John" Elena said smiling sadly and softly at me whilst trying to hold back tears. No, no, no I did this to protect everyone I love I thought.

Suddenly I was shoved into a wall. "You knew this was going to happen!" shouted Damon but before I could respond, I once again felt a sharp pain in my neck before darkness.

A few hours later

I awoke to shouting, "how could you Damon, I told you who she was but you still had to snap her neck!" screamed Elena. I let out a low groan but immediately wished I could take it back. I felt a rush of wind then my hands were pinned above my head. "DAMON! Let her go NOW!" Elena shouted. I heard Damon mumbling under his breath about how he was only protecting her and how he should be more appreciated. I snorted, and then sighed, "I knew what was going to happen but hoped that if I stayed away long enough Klaus would not find out about you and you would live a happy life," I explained.

"How did you know about Klaus before us?" asked Elena. "I read Jonathan Gilbert's diaries and it mentions... things that I cannot discuss at the moment but let's just say that I read about lots of deaths happening in Mystic falls during 1864 and noticed the name Niklaus came up a lot. Therefore, I researched it and then figured it all out. So anyway where is your boyfriend, I believe his name is Stefan?" I told them as best as possible.

"Okay that's all I need to know for now facts Bells! Wait how do you know about Stefan?" questioned Elena curiously.

"Do you really think I would leave you here without me without knowing you would be looked after and cared for?" I questioned kind of hurt.

"No never!" she exclaimed, astonished I thought that. "But Stefan left with Klaus to save Damon's life as he was bitten by a werewolf so to get the cure he had to become the ripper again, like he was during the early 90's, and leave with Klaus." Elena said trying to hold back tears as they filled her eyes.

_**I know this is a little confusing but this is a Jeremy/Bella story but Elena refers to Bella as her sister as she biologically is but remember that Elena is not related to Jeremy so neither is Bella.**_


	4. Elena's POV

_**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or TVD.**_

_**Elena's POV **_

Bonnie, Damon, Caroline, Alaric, Tyler and I where sat at a table in the MYSTIC GRILL when I looked up and gasped. She was back, although I always knew she would be it was a shock to see her here though. I always assumed that when she came back I would be prepared but as soon as I saw her again all that preparation I did flew out an imaginary window.

She looked exactly the same, slim figure, good curves, deep brown eyes that stared into your soul. She was a bit taller going from 5ft 4" to 5ft 7".When I gasped he turned to look at me, her eyes widening with recognition.

One minuet she was there the next she was gone. I began to think I had imagined it but when I looked back at my table all my friends looked confused and Damon was missing.

I was up, out the door before anyone had time to blink, and in the alley next to the grill within a 15seconds. As I turned the corner, I saw my sister being brutally thrown into a wall!

"Damon, STOP! She will not hurt me! I whisper-shouted!

"How do you know that Elena she could be one of Klaus's little followers!" Damon said arrogantly. "I know this as she is my sister Damon so let her go!" I screamed. I heard four sets of footsteps running towards the alley we were in but before I had chance to make sure they were my friends footsteps Bella began to go blue. I saw Damon gasp then gracelessly drop Bella onto the cold, damp floor.

She looked up just in time to open her arms as I crashed into her, sobbing my heart out.

"Bella! Oh, my god I thought you were dead as you never called, emailed or texted. Do you have any idea of how worried I was?" I whispered quietly through my sobbing. "I'm so sorry Elle but if I did they would have found out you were here." She whispered.

After being greeted in silence, she looked up and saw the grim look that was sure to be on my face. "I'm too late, aren't I?" she whispered looking around. I nodded, my eyes burning from trying to hold in the tears. "Who's gone?" Bella whispered, I could feel everyone else's confusion but I knew what she meant, she never was good with death. "Jenna, Jewels, Greta and John" I said smiling sadly and softly at her whilst once again trying to hold back tears. "No, no, no I did this to protect everyone I love," she said obviously thinking aloud.

Suddenly I was pulled out of Bella's comforting arms as she was shoved into a wall, once again. "You knew this was going to happen!" shouted Damon but before she could respond, I saw her wince in pain and fall limp in Damon's arms!

A few hours later

"How could you Damon! I told you who she was but you still had to snap her neck!" I screamed at Damon tears pouring down my cheeks! As he moved forward as if to comfort me Bella, thankfully, let out a low groan and he zoomed of into the living room. I followed him quietly but when I got there, I could not help but shout at him. He had her arms pinned above her head so I yelled, "Damon, let her go NOW!"

He mumbled something under his breath that Bella must have heard because she snorted then sighed, "I knew what was going to happen but hoped that if I stayed away long enough Klaus would not find out about you and you would live a happy life," she tried but failed to explain. "How did you know about Klaus before us" I questioned.

"I read Jonathan Gilbert's diaries and it mentions... things that I cannot discuss at the moment but let's just say that I read about lots of deaths happening in Mystic falls during 1864 and noticed the name Niklaus came up a lot. Therefore, I researched it and then figured it all out. So anyway where is your boyfriend, I believe his name is Stefan?" She explained perfectly as if she had rehearsed it. Wait how she knew about Stefan. Oh, she is waiting for an answer.

"That's all I need to know for now, thanks Bells! Wait how do you know about Stefan?" I questioned curiously hoping for answers I was desperately seeking.

"Do you really think I would leave you here without me without knowing you would be looked after and cared for?" she questioned looking kind of hurt which made me feel particularly bad for even suggesting it.

"No never!" I exclaimed, hoping my face gave nothing away. "But Stefan left with Klaus to save Damon's life as he was bitten by a werewolf so to get the cure he had to become the ripper again, like he was during the early 90's, and leave with Klaus." I said as I began to try to hold back the tears that always appeared whenever I thought about Stefan.

_**I did not see the point in writing the car journey to the boarding house I hope this is OK? I am trying to write longer chapters but a finding it difficult, I hope that gradually they will get longer but I feel as though they are long enough for now hope you feel the same thanx for reading! **_


	5. Jeremy's POV

_**A/N **_

_**Before anyone else reviews saying about Jeremy/Elena relations, I would like to apologise for this mistake and let you know that I will be changing the story slightly. So that Jeremy/Bella's relationship will not be incest, Elena and Bella are only going to be half-sisters with Isabel as their mother but with different fathers. They will have known each other for years and kept in touch via email, letters, phone, webcam etc.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or TVD **_

Jeremy's POV

I was sitting in the MYSTIC GRILL drawing the town when I felt a set of eyes staring at me. As I was about to look up I felt the eyes shift off me and onto the table next to me, which happened to hold my sister, adopted of course, and her wacko friends. As I looked up from my drawing, I saw my sister racing after a black blur that I have come to know as Damon. As I looked back at the table, which was occupying my sister before, I noticed her friends were getting up to run after her. Before I could follow them Tyler, Caroline and Bonnie came back in and sat at my table.

"Where's Elena, Alaric and Damon?" I asked noting that they all had angry looks on their faces. "Who cares? It is not as if they were going to tell us that Elena had a half-sister!" Tyler growled. Bonnie looked thoughtful for a moment then she sighed and turned to look at me "did you know Elena had a half-sister?" she questioned. I nodded confused.

"What! She told you but not us?" Caroline whisper-shouted, "Why didn't you tell us?"

"I thought she told you that is why I never brought it up." I told her. Caroline got up suddenly and walked out the door, Tyler followed. Bonnie smiled at me apologetically then got up and followed them.

With a sigh, I packed up my things, waved by to Matt and after getting a nod in return; I walked out the door and started the trek back to my house. Once I got there, I noticed there was someone outside, sat on the porch. "Hey who are you?" I asked. She looked up and I noticed her eyes where gold. She jumped up and smiled like a lunatic "hi your Jeremy right?" she asked.

I stared at her in wonder. "Yes I'm Jeremy, who are you?" I questioned freaked out. "Oh, how rude of me, I'm Alice, Alice Cullen!" She exclaimed!

_**Thanx for reading I would like to express how sorry I is at how short this chapter is it looked a lot longer before I posted it. I would like to ask you for help on writing another fan fiction! I would like to put some suggestions by you and hope you will reply for which you think is best.**_

_**Harry Potter/Twilight Bella/Fred pairing: The light loses the war against Voldemort and Bella is sent forward in time with hopes of finding out information that could save her friends and the love of her life's lives. The bad news, she has no idea how to get back to her own time. The worse news, she has to pretend to be in love with a vampire to learn from his "father" how to get back to her own time with the information she has gathered! Oh and did I forget to mention she is the other chosen one! **_

_**Twilight Bella/Seth pairing: After finding out she has been used all her life Bella runs away with hopes of discovering herself. When she returns she is not the same person she was when she left. She has turned from her cheerful self to a Goth/Emo she will not take anyone's shit and only helps those she deem worthy. What will happen, when one of the wolves imprint on her and find out she has been harming herself? Will she let him in or not? Will she accept the imprint?**_

_**Twilight/NCIS Bella/Tony D pairing: After realizing that she been withholding information from a case her brother has been working on without knowing Bella rushes to his work to tell him everything she know after secretly writing a letter explaining everything after noticing lots of disappearances lately. On her way to his office, Bella is kidnapped and held hostage for weeks whilst her brother searches for her day and night. Will Tim (her brother) find her? Will Bella ever be the same again? Moreover, what sort of torture was inflicted upon Bella whilst she was held hostage? **_


	6. The journal

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or TVD **

**Bella's POV**

I pulled Elena closer to me and wiped the few tears that had fallen of her cheeks. "I'm sorry I mentioned Stefan, I didn't know it would make you feel pain!" I said. She waved away my apology with a sigh, and went to retrieve a tissue from the loo. Once she disappeared around the corner, I once again found myself pinned against the wall by Damon.

"I don't care if you are related to Elena; I want you to leave before she gets back down here!" exclaimed Damon angrily, I was dropped once again to the ground outside of the boarding house and heard the door slam behind me.

I got to my feet and let myself follow the pull I was feeling towards the old church. As I rounded the last turn, I saw a sight that chilled me to the bone. Stood there was a man drinking the blood of a human girl? Eventually she stopped struggling and fell limp in his arms. He dropped her to the ground and turned towards me and I suddenly got the feeling that in a few minutes that would be me!

**Jeremy's POV**

The way she said her name made me feel as though she thought it would answer all of my questions. Her smile turned into a frown and her face suddenly took on a dazed look. She stayed like that for a few minutes and then she snapped out of it with a gasp and turned to look at me.

"I'll be back later, but right now a friend of mine is in trouble so I got to go. Sorry!" she explained badly then took off. I shook my head confusedly then walked up to the front door, opened it and strolled up to my bedroom.

I reached underneath my bed and pulled out the journals my dad left me after he died. I opened up the one that was about 1864 and began to read.

_**Dear journal,**_

_**Fells Church is full of vampires posing as regular people; our very own Katherine Pierce is one along with my beloved Pearl and her daughter Anna. **_

_**I know that it is wrong to try to destroy my love but it is for the best. Pearl, no matter how much I try to deny it, is and always will be a creature of darkness and destruction. Rationally I believe that she would never hurt us but then I begin to think that she may have compelled me to believe that. **_

_**I must leave now as the bell has begun to ring, signifying the end for the creatures of darkness and my beloved. They will burn Fells Church to the ground, whilst the vampires are trapped inside, and rename our home and town MYSTIC FALLS signifying a new life and new beginnings for our community.**_

_**Forgive me Pearl for my sins.**_

_**Jonathon Gilbert**_

I closed the journal with a sigh and scooted down my bed a little before drifting of in to unconsciousness.

_**Hope you liked it **_


	7. The File

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or TVD**_

_**Alice's POV**_

**I ran non-stop for what felt like years but was only minutes. My best friend was about to be eaten by one of those freaky original vamps. She may not believe me but I never stopped caring for her, even after Assward left. **

**I did not leave her willingly my Jasper had to drag me away from her house. Ah Jasper, my love, my life and my heart. The events of Bella's party were not his fault; I am going to have to convince him that once he arrives. **

**Anyway, back to the real problem Bella is about to become a blood bag for an original and it will all be my fault.**

_**Bella's POV**_

**As the man began to stalk towards me, a white blur crashed painfully into my side. I heard growling and snarling and as I turned around it all went quiet, I looked up and noticed a small fire lit up about 5 meters away from me. Inside the pyre were the vampire and the girl who was drained moments ago. I looked around for my saviour but all I could see was a white blur racing into the forest. **

"**Wait!" I cried hoping to catch a glint of their face but I saw nothing. I sighed and walked to the old church. I peered down the steps and after making sure, no one was down there I silently walked down them. I approached my hidden spot and uprooted the rocks there. **

**After lifting all the rocks off the box I carefully lifted it out of its carefully crafted hole and began to refill the hole with stones and whatever else I could find. **

**I opened the lid of the box and extracted the file on my mother.**

_**Isobel Flemming**_

_**Appearance: Dark brown hair, hazel eyes, tanned skin, 5"7.**_

_**Age: 35**_

_**Relationships: Alaric Saltzman ex husband**_

_**Parents: Unknown**_

_**Children: Isabella Flemming and Elena Gilbert**_

_**Family: Part of the Petrova bloodline as well as the Flemming bloodline**_

_**Birthday: January 18**__**th**__** 1976**_

_**Occupation: Researcher at Duke University**_

_**Species: Vampire**_

_**Transformation date: May 4**__**th**__** 2007**_

_**Sire: Damon Salvatore**_

_**Status: Unknown**_

_**COD: Drained of blood**_

_**Personality: **__**She views humans at the most a means to an end to her; a source of food, entertainment (including sexual), puppets to be robbed of their free will using them as "muscle" against other humans if she wish not to condescend to do it herself. She has no compassion, even colder than Damon and has no compunction in programming a human as a messenger boy and having him kill himself after the message is delivered. She feels absolutely no guilt in killing and feeding, voluntarily "turning off" any such evidence of conscience however, the switch is a myth and will fade out eventually. It is only with her daughters and former husband does she display any affection in any form and it is often fleeting. However, she is closer to her oldest daughter Isabella as before she gave them up she raised her for the first two years of her life.**_

**I closed the file with a sigh and got up of the murky floor. I tucked the file into the inside pocket of my jacket and walked back up the stairs and out of the cemetery.**

_**Elena's POV**_

**I walked out of the bathroom and back down the stairs "Bella?" I asked wondering where she was. "She's gone; I chucked her out after she made you cry." Damon explained to me.**

"**YOU WHAT! HOW COULD YOU! I FINALLY GET MY SISTER BACK AND YOU CHCUK HER OUT! I HATE, I HATE YOU AND DID I METION I HATE YOU!" I screamed angrily tears streaming down my face.**

**He moved forwards as if to try to comfort me but before he reached me I turned on my heel and sped out of the door most likely leaving skid marks in my wake.**

**I stormed into my car and jammed the keys into their slot before speeding out of the Salvatore driveway, leaving behind an utterly confused Damon.**

_**Hope you liked it. Sorry It took so long to update but I have been extremely busy at school as I have been there till 8:30 at night and by the time I get home I am too exhausted to do anything but sleep.**_


	8. The Note

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Vampire Diaries**

**Bella POV**

I walked out of the old church and made my way back through the forest. As I was about to take my next step a searing pain in the side of my neck.

The pain was so intense that I dropped to my knees and let out a heart – wrenching scream. It felt like thousands of knives impaling into my neck simultaneously.

I had experienced this type of pain only once before and that was just after **his **attack. **He** had made me like **him**, a monster that fed of peoples fear and followed **his **every command.

This was all against my will, with **him** still living me and all the other unfortunate pawns in **his** games had no freedom and no hope.

Anyway, the pain was a sign that **he** was angry; something had gone wrong in **his** plans. **His **plans never failed so this was a good thing. Instead of taking **him** higher on the food chain, it brought **him** a notch lower. The pain shows us that no matter how high you may be you will always fall.

After what felt like hours, the pain finally subsided and with a sigh, I got up and gathered the files up. As I was about to pick up the last file the name on the cover caught my eye.

**Damon Salvatore**

Curiosity getting the better of me, I opened the file and read it.

**Birth date – 28th June 1840**

**Family – ****Unnamed Mother**

**Giuseppe Salvatore (Father)**

**Stefan Salvatore (Younger Brother)**

**Zach Salvatore (Distant Nephew)**

**Occupation - ****Confederate soldier (1864)**

**Head of the Founder's Council (Present)**

**Species – Vampire**

**Transformation date – 1864 by Katherine Pierce**

**Significant sires ****– ****Isobel Saltzman **

**Vicki Donovan **

**Caroline Forbes **

**Status – Immortal**

**COD – Shot in the chest (as a human)**

**Killed by – Giuseppe Salvatore (as a human)**

I closed the file with a gasp; it seems Damon has just as many secrets as I do.

As I was about to put the files back in the box, I noticed a note in the bottom of the box.

After removing the note and putting the files back in it, I opened the note and realized with a start that it was my mother's handwriting.

Eager to not waste much time I read the note:

**My beloved Isabella,**

**I am sure that by the time you read this note I will be dead. **

**There are many things that I wish I could tell you but most of them cannot be told through this letter. **

**Inside the side of this box is a key, this key is a key to a safety deposit box. Go to the bank on Third Street and ask to speak to James Bran, tell them that it is Isobel Flemming's daughter and that you wish to access my safety deposit box. **

**Inside that box is a series of letters and codes. I am sure that when you find them you will recognize what they are immediately.**

**Isabella I am so very proud of you and I hope you know that I never stopped loving you.**

**Your mother, **

**Isobel**

As I came to the end of the letter, I got up tears streaming down my face and began to make my way to Third Street.


	9. The Intruder

Twilight Saga: Mystic Falls - Chapter 9

A/N: Well ... It's been a while since i updated this story hasn't it? Hehe? I'm not going to make excuses because there is really no excuse for the lack of updates on any of my stories. I'm trying to get back into the gist of writing again but I'm hoping to finish my stories by the end of the year (fingers crossed). Again, really sorry for the extreme lack of updates! :P  
>Disclaimer can be found in previous chapters!<p>

? POV

Isabella ... I will find you, day or night, rain or shine, there is no where on this earth you can hide from me. I will always find you ...

Bella POV

I left the bank on Third street feeling confused and angry. The bank manager had refused me access to the security deposit box. The anger was increasing in volume and I began to realise that all the anger within me wasn't just my own anger.

A panicked expression flitted across my face but it was gone in an instant. The anger was disappearing but with it my sight went as well. Black spots appeared in my vision and then it was too late, I couldn't catch myself. I was tumbling down .. down .. down.

Elena POV

My tears had long since subsided but my anger at Damon had not yet passed. Logically, I knew he was only trying to protect me, but in my heart I knew he was not the one I wanted to protect me.

Releasing a breath I hadn't realised I was holding, I opened the car door and made my way into my home. Outside Jeremy was standing with a confused expression marring his face.

"Jer? Are you alright?" I asked whilst waving a hand in front of his face. This caused him to snap out of the trance.

"Yeah, I'm fine" he murmured before turning towards the front door. As he pushed the door open I realised something was terribly wrong. There was blood on the walls and our possessions were scattered across the house.

Steeling myself for the unexpected, I pushed Jeremy aside and walked cautiously into the house, taking care not to touch anything. Even though my focus was on the task at hand, I could hear the harsh breathing I was emitting and fought to calm my heart rate.

Chancing a look back at Jeremy, I told him to call Caroline. I explored the bottom floor of the house before realising that there was the sound of heavy footfalls in the room above my head - my room. I glanced around the room I was currently occupying and spotted a broken chair leg in the corner of the room.

I had just began to make my way towards my new weapon when Iwas suddenly slammed into a wall, causing several glasses to shatter. I struggled to give my lungs access to oxygen and tried to fight the ever-growing black spots that were appearing in my vision but soon found it a hopeless cause.

Just as I was about to pass out from the lack of oxygen, I took notice of two horrifying things. The first was my attackers appearance was that of an average women but beauty shone from her inhumanly. She was remarkably strong, had a grip of steel and had skin as hard as concrete - she was not human.

The second thing was the sound of the rapid approach of my brother to my inhuman attack and by the wicked grin that had just appeared on her face, she had heard him too!

A/N

Please review, i know I probably don't deserve it after the wait i put you through but please tell me what you did and didn't like about my story, if you notice any faults please PM me or tell me in a review so I can correct it immediately!  
>Thanks for reading,<br>I hope you enjoyed it,  
>LFHP x<p> 


	10. AN

**AN**

I hate putting up author's notes but I have a problem, I have no idea where to go with this story! I would really appreciate any help that you guys could offer on where to lead this story, so now ... The power is in your hands!

If you have any thoughts on where you think this story should go and who some of the other character should end up with, please tell me in a PM or review as I am really stuck for ideas!

Sorry for the inconvenience!

LFHP x


End file.
